Un verano inolvidable
by Piluki
Summary: Las chicas han decidido pasar unos dias en Paris, lo que no saben es que los merodeadores han tenido la misma idea, ¿que pasará?. Oneshot. Dejen reviews.


Era una noche de verano y Lily Evans (una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes) estaba terminando de preparar sus cosas porque al día siguiente se iba con sus amigas Cathering Norrington (castaña con los ojos de color miel) y Mina Bell (morena con los ojos azules) a París a pasar una semana, para luego ir a la casa de Cath en el Valle de Godric para pasar el resto del verano.

Eran las seis de la mañana y Lily se disponía bajar a la cocina, cuando de repente se acordó de que debía despedirse de su queridísima hermanita, así que se dirigió hacia su cuarto y muy silenciosamente se acerco a la cama en donde estaba durmiendo, dijo unas breves palabras y salió disparada hacia la cocina.

- Hola mami.

- Hola cariño.

- ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

- Coge lo que quieras de la mesa, pero date prisa porque si no vas a llegar tarde y no vas a poder coger el tren.

En ese mismo instante aparece Petunia por la puerta aún dormida, pero eso no duró mucho, porque en cuanto Lily la vio empezó a reírse todo lo que pudo, mientras su madre se quedaba con la boca abierta al ver que su hija tenía el pelo de color rosa chicle. Cuando Petunia se dio cuenta de que no paraban de mirarla se dirigió al espejo que había en la entrada…

- Ahhhhhhh!!!! LILIANS!!!!! TE VOY A MATAR!!!!!

- JAJAJAJA. Mami te quiero mucho, pero será mejor que me vaya antes de que pueda morir.

- Muy bien cariño, pero antes devuélvele a tu hermana su color de pelo.

- Tranquila mami, en una hora todo volverá a estar como debe estar. Adios.

Y con esto Lily salió corriendo por la puerta de la cocina y se dirigió a la calle, donde levantó su varita y apareció el autobús Noctambulo, el cual debía coger para ir a la estación de trenes, donde había quedado con sus amigas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En ese mismo instante, en el Valle de Godric, tres chicos corrían de un lado a otro terminando de hacer sus maletas, las cuales debían de estar hechas ya, para dirigirse lo antes posible a la estación de trenes donde cogerían un tren para ir de viaje durante una semana a París.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al llegar a la estación Lily se dirigió hacia el tren que debía coger, en el cual ya las esperaban sus dos amigas Cath y Mina.

- Hola chicas!!!

- Hey Lily¿como estas?

- Deseando de partir. Estas van a ser nuestras mejores vacaciones.

- EVANS!!!!!!!!!!

- POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Cornamenta, será mejor que termines ya porque si no vamos a perder el tren y estoy deseando de llegar allí.

- Canuto tiene razón, así que vámonos ya.

Los tres chicos estaban emocionados, era la primera vez que viajaban solos, pero sus ánimos se vinieron abajo en cuanto las vieron, o tal vez no…

- EVANS!!!!!!!!!!

- POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- preguntó Cath.

- Eso mismo podría preguntaros yo- contestó Sirius.

- Pero teniendo en cuenta que yo he sido la primera en preguntar, tú serás el primero en responderme.

- Pues no me da la gana, así que ya me puedes ir diciendo que hacéis aquí.

Mientras las dos "parejas" discutían, Mina se acercó a Remus:

- Hola¿cómo es que estáis vosotros aquí?

- Es que hemos decidido hacer un viajecito a París.

- Vaya!, no me lo puedo creer, nosotras también vamos allí.

PIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Será mejor que nos montemos todos o perderemos el tren- le dijo Remus al resto.

- Bueno, nosotras nos vamos por aquí-dijo Mina.

- Vale, adios-dijo Remus.

- ADIOS! NO QUEREMOS VOLVER A VEROS!!ENTENDISTEIS??- dijeron Lily y Cath a la vez.

- Con mucho gusto os daremos ese placer!!!!- respondieron James y Sirius al unísono.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- No me puedo creer que ellos vayan a estar también allí- dijo Lily.

- Será mejor que busquemos algún sitio donde sentarnos- dijo Cath.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En la otra punta del tren:

- ¿Cómo es posible que ellas estén aquí?- preguntó James

- No sé de qué te quejas, porque ya sabemos todo el mundo lo que te pasa a ti con Lily- dijo Sirius.

- ¿A mí? A mí no me pasa nada con ella-dijo James

- Si…ya…claro. ¿Qué piensas que aún nos chupamos el dedo?- dijo Remus

- Mejor no contesto. Además no sois los más indicados para hablar de esto, porque vosotros también estáis contentos de que ellas estén aquí-dijo James.

- ¿Nosotros?- respondieron al unísono.

- Si, vosotros. ¿O me vais a decir que a ti Sirius no te vuelve loco Cath, y que a ti Remus no te encanta Mina?- dijo James.

- Mmmmm. Uy mira un compartimento vacío- dijo Sirius.

- Claro, ahora intenta evadir la pregunta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Chicas, no hay ni un solo compartimento vacío.

- Será mejor que sigamos buscando si no queremos llevarnos varias horas de pié en el pasillo.

- Este es el último vagón que nos queda por mirar.

- Ehh! Mirar creo que allí hay uno vacío- dijo Cath

En ese mismo instante la puerta se cierra en sus narices (y adivinen quienes estaban dentro)

- No me lo puedo creer, el único compartimento que tiene sitios y lo están ocupando los tres merodeadores- dijo Lily.

- Pues no nos queda otro remedio más que pedirles que nos dejen sentarnos con ellos- dijo Mina

- Ni en sueños!!- respondió Cath.

- Rectifico lo que dije antes, estas van a ser mis peores vacaciones- dijo Lily, mientras Mina abría la puerta.

- Mmm, hola chicos, veréis… ¿podéis dejarnos sentarnos aquí con vosotros?- preguntó Mina.

- Vaya¿ya nos echabais de menos?- preguntó Sirius con una sonrisita muy…

- No!! Imbéciles!! Es que es el único compartimento dónde quedan sitios, y no queremos quedarnos en el pasillo- respondió Cath

- Muy bien, podéis quedaros, pero debéis pedirlo más amablemente- dijo James.

- Ni en broma!!- respondió furiosa Lily

- Vale, pues espero que estéis cómodas en el pasillo- dijo James

- Por favor¿podéis dejarnos sentarnos aquí?- dijo Mina.

- No, Mina, quiero que sea Lily quien lo pida-dijo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Qué? No te basta con que lo haya dicho Mina?? Ahuuuu (Cath acababa de pegarle un pellizco a Lily). Está bien. Jamesss… podrías dejar que nos quedásemos aquí?- dijo Lily más furiosa que antes.

- Claro, preciosa. Ponte cómoda- respondió James.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Durante la primera media hora nadie se atrevió a hablar, pero viendo que todavía quedaba mucho camino por delante Sirius se dispuso a hablar.

- Bueno, Cath, y dime¿en donde os vais a hospedar? (por favor que diga el Britannique, pensaron los tres merodeadores)

- En el Hôtel Britannique-respondió Cath con su perfecto francés.

- ¿En serio? No me lo puedo creer. Nosotros también nos hospedamos allí- dijeron los tres chicos

- QUÉ?????????????- respondieron las tres chicas.

- Os dije que ese hotel no me gustaba, pero vosotras no me echasteis cuenta- le dijo Lily a sus dos amigas.

- Definitivamente estas van a ser mis peores vacaciones- susurró Lily a sus amigas.

Después de varias horas el tren se detuvo y los seis recogieron sus maletas y bajaron del tren. Ya en el andén las chicas se disponían a ir hacia el hotel, cuando los chicos dijeron:

- Oye, ya os vais, no nos vais a esperar? Os recuerdo que vamos al mismo sitio, y los taxis cuestan caros…

- Chicas, aunque me cueste admitirlo tienen razón- le dijo Lily a sus compañeras.

- Muy bien, compartiremos el taxi, pero en cuando lleguemos al hotel nos separaremos para no volver a vernos hasta que volvamos a Hogwarts, (por desgracia… susurró)- dijo Cath.

- Estamos de acuerdo- dijo Sirius a las chicas, pero a sus amigos les susurró: que se creen eso, no voy a perder la oportunidad de ver a mi monumento…

Al llegar al hotel cada uno se fue a su habitación a descansar, y por desgracia para las chicas, pero no para los chicos, todos se encontraban en la misma planta y mismo pasillo.

Por la tarde, después de un merecido baño, las chicas se reunieron en el hall para decidir que visitarían esa tarde.

- Yo creo que podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por aquí y ver que hay alrededor del hotel, y así buscamos también un sitio en el que podamos cenar esta noche.

- Estoy de acuerdo, además he visto un bar cerca de aquí que tenía muy buena pinta en el que podemos tomar café- dijo Cath

- Muy bien, pues entonces vámonos- respondió Lily.

- Un momento, voy a subir un momento a la habitación, que se me ha olvidado coger el bolso- dijo Mina.

- Vale, te esperamos aquí. No tardes.

Mientras Mina subía por el ascensor Remus salía de su habitación para entrar en la de Sirius donde había quedado con los chicos para discutir que hacían esa tarde. En ese mismo momento Remus vio como Mina salía del ascensor y se disponía a entrar en su habitación.

- Hola Mina. ¿Vas a salir?

- Si, las chicas y yo vamos a ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. ¿y vosotros qué vais a hacer?

- Pues en este mismo momento iba a entrar a la habitación de Canuto para discutirlo con él y con Cornamenta.

- Amm… bueno…pues…te dejo que las chicas me están esperando. Adios.

- Adios (encanto, pensó para sus adentros)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Bueno ya que estamos los tres juntos¿qué vamos a hacer esta tarde?- preguntó Sirius.

- A mí me da igual lo que nosotros hagamos, sólo quiero saber lo que va a hacer Lily-respondió James.

- Bueno teniendo en cuenta que Mina va con Lily y que yo sé lo que va a hacer Mina, supongo que también sé lo que va a hacer Lily- respondió Lunático.

- ¿QUÉ? Y que es lo que va a hacer? Responde y rápido- dijo Cornamenta.

- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que a ti no te interesaba nada en absoluto Lily- dijo Canuto riéndose a carcajadas.

Bueno, Lunático, responde entonces- dijo Cornamenta ansioso.

- La verdad es que exactamente no sé dónde van a ir, solo sé que van a estar por los alrededores conociendo el lugar- respondió Lunático.

- Pues entonces será mejor que nos vayamos ya, no quiero perder de vista ni un solo momento a mi encantadora, simpática, increíble Cath- dijo Canuto

- ¿QUÉ? Vaya Canuto, al fin lo confiesas, pensábamos que nunca lo dirías- dijo Lunático

- Bueno… ya sólo queda uno de nosotros en decir la verdad, dijeron Cornamenta y Canuto volviéndose hacia Lunático.

- Que me miráis?- preguntó Lunático.

- Venga confiesa, di que te encanta su sonrisa, sus movimientos, su pelo pelirrojo…

Querrás decir negro… jajajaja- dijo Canuto sin poder contener la risa por la cara de su amigo.

- Bueno si eso, pelirroja…digo…morena… Bueno vosotros ya me entendéis-dijo Cornamenta.

- Por desgracia, sí, te entendemos- dijo Lunático

- Entonces, que, confiesa- dijo Sirius, ya que su amigo Cornamenta aún se encontraba inmerso en sus fantasías.

- Está bien, lo confieso, me muero por Mina- dijo Lunático.

- Bueno, ahora que ya hemos dicho todos la verdad… Ey, despierta Cornamenta

- Ehh? Qué pasa? Ahh si…-dijo Cornamenta aún confuso soñando.

- Pues lo que estaba diciendo, que cómo todos hemos dicho la verdad, será mejor que salgamos deprisa del hotel, por que las chicas debieron irse hace ya un rato, y no sé si las podremos encontrar- dijo Canuto saltando de la cama y dispuesto a correr la maratón si con eso alcanzaba a su chica.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En ese instante las chicas estaban en una cafetería donde eran el centro de atención, aunque no se daban cuenta.

- La verdad es que esto es precioso. Es mejor de lo que me esperaba- dijo Lily

- Sí, pero ellos lo han arruinado todo- dijo Cath

- ¿Quién ha arruinado el qué?-dijo Sirius.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí¿No habíamos quedado en que no nos veríamos hasta volver a Hogwarts?-preguntó Lily.

- Sí, pero parece que el destino nos quiere juntos y no separados Lily, así que será mejor que no te separes de mí, no quiero contradecir al destino-dijo James

- Ni en tus mejores sueños Potter estaría contigo!!!- respondió Lily.

- De eso no estaría tan seguro…-dijo James maliciosamente.

- ¿Cómo?¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Acaso…- dijo Lily ruborizándose mientras miraba a James, el cual también se había sonrojado.

- Vaya James, te estás poniendo del mismo color que el pelo de Lily-dijo Sirius

- Cállate Canuto!-dijo James ruborizándose aún más de lo que estaba, cosa que parecía imposible.

- Jajajajaja- rieron todos al ver a la pareja en ese estado.

- Por cierto chicas¿se puede saber que hacían vosotras ligando con todos los tíos que hay a vuestro alrededor?- pregunto Sirius

- Pero que dices Sirius, nosotras no estábamos ligando con nadie. Además, que te importa a ti, si yo estoy ligando o no?- dijo Cath a Sirius observando como él intentaba mirar hacia otro lugar

- Pues claro que le importa Cath, no ves que él está enam…. Ayyyyy! –dijo James al ver que estaba metiendo la pata cuando Sirius le propinó una buena colleja.

- Bueno, cambiando de tema¿no os apetecería ir con nosotros a cenar esta noche?- preguntó Remus.

- Claro!!- respondió Mina inesperadamente, mientras sus amigas se quedaban asombradas ante su respuesta.

- Bueno, pues entonces nos vemos esta noche a las 9:00 en el hall del hotel- respondió James

- Hasta luego preciosidad- dijo Sirius

Una vez que los chicos se hubieron ido, Cath y Lily se volvieron hacia Mina y la hincharon a preguntas:

- Se puede saber qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Lily

- ¿Qué ha sido qué?-respondió Mina

- Pues que va a ser, por que le has contestado que sí a Remus. ¿No será…

… qué te gusta Remus?- terminó Lily la pregunta iniciada por Cath.

- A mí???Noooo!!!Buenooo…. la verdad…. es….que… un poquito… si… que me…gusta…- respondió Mina ruborizándose muy mucho

- Cómo???? Te gusta uno de los merodeadores???- pregunto Lily extrañada pero no sorprendida

- No sé porque me preguntas eso, cuando las tres sabemos, aunque tú no lo quieras admitir, que estas enamoradita de James Potter- respondió Mina contenta por la cara que su amiga acababa de poner.

- En eso Mina tiene razón las tres sabemos que…- empezó a decir Cath pero Mina la interrumpió.

- Y tú no te quedas atrás Cath, porque tú estás coladita por Sirius Black, no creas que no nos hemos dado cuenta- dijo Mina.

- Está bien, no sé como ha pasado esto, pero las antimerodeadores se han enamorado de los merodeadores-dijo Lily, empezando a reírse, mientras las otras la seguían con la risa.

- Bueno, pues ya que hemos quedado con ellos esta noche, será mejor que planeemos lo que nos vamos a poner, así que vayámonos al hotel, además ya son las 7:30 y hemos quedado a las 9:00, así que démonos prisa.

Una vez en el hotel, las chicas deciden irse cada una a su habitación para ducharse y luego coger sus cosas e ir a la habitación de Lily para arreglarse. En ese momento los chicos aún están en la calle:

- Chicos, mirad allí-dijo James

- A donde? A la rubia esa?-dijo Sirius

- No imbécil, a la floristería- le reprimió Remus

- Exacto¿porqué no les compramos unas flores a las chicas?- dijo James.

- Ahh eso, bueno pero la rubia…vale vale, es broma(dijo Sirius al ver las caras que ponían sus amigos). ¿Y qué flores elegimos para ellas?-dijo Sirius

- ¿Acaso no sabes cuales son las flores que a ella le gustan?-preguntó James

- La verdad es que… bueno espera un momento, creo que una vez ella me lo dijo…

FLASH BACK

_- Hola preciosa¿Qué haces?- pregunto Sirius_

_- ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?-pregunto Cath_

_- Bueno, por si lo olvidaste, yo también estudio aquí-respondió Sirius_

_- Por desgracia no lo olvide…pero me refería a qué hacías aquí, a mi lado-respondió Cath, no muy agradable_

_- Bueno, quería saber que estaba haciendo- dijo Sirius intentando no hacerla enfadar._

_- Estaba oliendo las flores, porque me gusta su aroma…-respondió Cath relajándose_

_- Ahh, por cierto, una pregunta…- empezó a decir Sirius pero Cath lo interrumpió_

_- Si te respondo¿me dejarás y te irás?- preguntó Cath_

_- Si…- respondió Sirius tristemente al ver que su princesa lo único que quería era echarlo de su lado._

_- Muy bien, entonces pregunta._

_- Verás, quería saber cuáles son las flores que más te gustan_

_- ¿A mí? (vaya no creía que pudiera ser tan tierno pensó Cath) ¿Qué pasa, vas a regalarle un ramo de flores a una de tus noviecitas y quieres que yo te dé alguna idea?-respondió Cath intentando ocultar sus sentimientos_

_- No, no es eso, es sólo que…_

_- Pues sabes que, no pienso decirte nada- dijo Cath sin que Sirius terminara de hablar._

_- Muy bien, eres una desagradecida. Yo sólo quería ser amable contigo, pero parece ser que eso es imposible. Tranquila ya me voy- dijo Sirius dejando a Cath con una gran culpa en su interior al haberle tratado tan mal, fue por eso que cuando se fue solo le dijo:_

_- Lilas_

_Con esto Sirius se volvió y la sonrió._

FIN FLASH BACK

- Eso es, a ella lo que le gustan son las lilas, ahora lo recuerdo- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Y a Lilian que le gusta James?-preguntó Remus

- A ella le encantan los lirios, inocentes y puros como ella.

- Vaya, que bien sabes lo que significa esa flor, no?. Y a Mina que le gusta Remus?-preguntó Sirius

- Ella me dijo una vez que le encantaban las gardenias blancas.

- Muy bien, pues una vez que ya sabemos que flor regalarle, será mejor que entremos antes de que cierre y nos quedemos sin regalo.

- Ya dentro de la floristería: (imaginad que está escrito en francés, es que no soy muy buena para traducir)

- Bonjour¿que desean?-preguntó el dependiente

- Queríamos tres ramos de flores: uno con lirios, otro con lilas y por último uno con gardenias- respondió James

- Muy bien¿desean incluirle alguna flor más? Algo que diga sus intenciones-preguntó el dependiente

- Mmm, bueno, está bien, nos gustaría decirle con estos ramos lo mucho que las queremos-respondió Sirius.

- Muy bien, entonces incluiré en cada ramo alguna flor que diga esas palabras con tan solo mirarlas. Así los lirios irán acompañados de margaritas blancas, las lilas de crisantemos rojos, y las gardenias de tulipanes rojos- dijo el dependiente.

- Queremos los ramos para esta tarde- dijo Remus.

- De acuerdo, pasarse sobre las 8:30, que ya tendré los ramos listos-dijo el dependiente

- Muchas gracias-dijo James

- Merci- dijo Sirius

- Vaya¿desde cuándo sabes francés Canuto?- preguntó James

- Desde que se enteró que Cath también sabía- respondió Lunático riéndose, mientras Canuto se sonrojaba.

Una vez encargadas las flores se dirigieron hacia el hotel para arreglarse. Dentro las chicas discutían sobre que ponerse:

- Mina, ese vestido rosa atado al cuello te queda fabuloso-dijo Lily

- ¿En serio? Pues a ti el blanco con el estampado de finas líneas rojas con los hombros al descubierto te hace más linda de lo que ya eres- dijo Mina a Lily

- Y a ti Cath te queda muy bien el rojo sangre, ya que hace que tus ojos miel brillen más- dijo Mina

- Bueno, muy bien, ya hemos elegido todas nuestros vestidos, ya sólo falta que nos los pongamos y no pintemos un poco, pero no mucho, ya sabéis que es mejor ir lo más natural posible- dijo Lily.

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa, porque sólo nos queda una hora para que sean las nueve- dijo Cath.

- Qué??? No puede ser!!! No nos va a dar tiempo!!!

- Oh Dios mío!!!Por merlín!!!

Mientras las chicas se ponían histéricas por el hecho de que según ellas no les iba a dar tiempo de arreglarse, los chicos ya se habían duchado y vestido y se encontraban en la habitación de Remus dispuestos a salir para recoger los ramos de flores de sus chicas.

- Bueno ya sabéis lo que tenemos que hacer. Recogemos los ramos y nos dirigimos rápidamente al hotel y dejamos en recepción las flores y le pedimos al recepcionista que lleve a sus habitaciones el ramo que corresponde a cada una, cuando ya salgamos los seis del hotel.

A las nueve los chicos ya estaban en el hall y las chicas estaban bajando por el ascensor al hall.

- Ahí vienen.

En ese momento se abre la puerta del ascensor y aparecen tres ángeles a cada cual más bello. Los chicos se quedan hipnotizados al verlas y sólo despiertan de su ensimismamiento cuando…

- Ejemmm. ¿Chicos, estáis bien?- pregunta Lily con una sonrisita muy insinuante

- ¿Qué? Ahh, sí, vaya estáis preciosas- contesta James

- Vosotros tampoco estáis mal- dice Cath mirando a Sirius.

- Princesa- dice Sirius mientras agarra la mano de Cath suavemente para darle un beso.

- Vaya que romántico te has vuelto de repente, Sirius- dice Mina al ver tal muestra de cariño

- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya a cenar- dice Remus dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla a Mina.

- Sí, porque la verdad es que me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo Lily a la vez que se agarraba del brazo de James, el cual se sonrojó bastante.

Durante la cena se lo pasaron muy bien hablando y riendo de muchas cosas, y continuaron la velada dando un paseo a orillas del río, y a eso de la una de la madrugada volvieron al hotel. Los chicos se despidieron de sus ángeles cada uno con un beso en la mejilla y las dejaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras ellos se dirigían a las suyas sonriendo y esperando que la noche aún no hubiese acabado. Fue entonces cuando…en las habitaciones de las chicas cada una se sorprendía al ver como en sus camas había un ramo de flores acompañado de una tarjeta:

_Para Lily:_

_Hola mi pelirroja, ya sé que tal vez he sido muy pesado durante estos últimos años y que puede ser que no te haya tratado como te mereces, pero quiero que sepas que esta noche me gustaría decirte la verdad sobre todo, pero para eso deberás venir a mi habitación, donde te estoy esperando._

_Con cariño, James._

_Para Cath:_

_Hola princesa. No sé cómo decirte todo lo que siento, todo lo que mi corazón no es capaz de decir con palabras, pero esta noche, si tú me das la oportunidad quiero confesártelo todo. Te espero en mi habitación._

_Sirius_

_Para Mina:_

_Que corre por mis venas cuando mis ojos se posan sobre los tuyos, cuando esa mirada azul me cautiva. Sólo esta noche podrás descubrirlo. Te espero._

_Remus_

No es necesario decir que las chicas al ver esto se emocionaron mucho y salieron inmediatamente de sus habitaciones para dirigirse a la de los chicos. En el pasillo las tres se encontraron, pero no hizo falta ninguna palabra para saber lo que estaba pasando por sus mentes solo dijeron una cosa: Suerte. Y así cada una se encamino a la habitación que le correspondía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_En la habitación de James…_

Pum pum!!

- Oh, Dios mío ya está aquí!!- pensó James mientras abría la puerta.

- Hola, puedo pasar?-dijo tímidamente Lily.

- Sí…claro…pasa…siéntate…

- Y dime¿qué verdad me tenías que decir?- dijo Lily

- Bueno…pues verás…¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? Cuando estábamos esperando para coger el tren al colegio en nuestro primer año

- Claro, como olvidarlo- respondió Lily- yo estaba llorando porque no sabía cómo entrar en el andén 9 y ¾, y entonces tú te acercaste y me preguntaste que me pasaba, y cuando yo te respondí tú solo cogiste mi mano y me dijiste que confiera en ti y después de eso salimos corriendo hasta un muro. La verdad es que me asusté bastante cuando vi que me llevabas directa al muro.

- Si, y recuerdas cuando en segundo desapareciste de la clase de transformaciones sin dar ninguna explicación?-pregunto James

- Si…tú corriste detrás de mí para saber que me pasaba, aún arriesgándote a ser castigado por McGonagall-respondió Lily sin saber muy bien a donde quería llegar James

- No sólo me arriesgue-empezó James a contar- sino que me llevé uno de los peores castigos que me podía tocar, o eso pensaba la profesora, ya que me castigo una semana entera limpiando todos los baños del colegio, lo que ella no sabía era que todos los elfos del colegio fueron los que hicieron mi trabajo, ya que no me dejaron ni siquiera tocar un solo trapo. ¿Y recuerdas cuando en tercero te perdiste en el bosque prohibido?

- Claro que me acuerdo, me pase dos días sin saber a dónde ir, lo peor de todo es que había luna llena y no hacía más que escuchar a un lobo por los alrededores y pasos y yo cada vez estaba más asustada, pero entonces apareciste tú de repente. Aún no sé cómo me pudiste encontrar.

- Eso es secreto de merodeador, jejeje. Tal vez algún día te lo cuente.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué vienen todas estas preguntas sobre el pasado?- preguntó Lily confusa

- ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?- dijo James levantando una ceja- Yo pensé que eras más lista, pero se ve que estaba equivocado. No te has dado cuenta que siempre he estado ahí para ti, que siempre te ayudado cuando lo has necesitado y cuando no lo necesitabas me mantenía cerca de ti para protegerte. ¿No sabes por qué hacía eso? Aún no te has dado cuenta de que te amo más que nada en este mundo y de que estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por ti.

Eso fue suficiente para que Lily se acercara a James y lo besara, un beso el cual habían estado esperando desde hacía mucho, pero que no se habían atrevido a darse por miedo a ser rechazados.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_En ese mismo instante en la habitación de Sirius…_

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo  
desde que te deje llorando en la alameda.

- Y esa música- pensó Cath al entra en la habitación

- ¿Te gusta?- dijo Sirius como si pareciese que había leído los pensamientos de la dama.

- No la había escuchado nunca. Por cierto¿cómo has hecho para poner música en la habitación?

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo  
desde que yo bese tus labios a la fuerza.

- Mediante un hechizo, pero no creo que haya sido por eso por lo que te has acercado a mi habitación-dijo Sirius.

Mira que he recibido sinsabores y desaires  
mira que hasta te he visto de otros brazos por tu calle.

- No, no ha sido por eso, ha sido porque alguien muy especial para mí ha dejado un ramo de rosas en mi cama con una tarjeta en la que ponía que debía venir.- pensó Cath, pero al ver que la cara del chico había cambiado para mostrar una de sorpresa se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos los había dicho en voz alta, y esto hizo que se ruborizase.

Debía comprender que nunca serás mía  
debía de una vez borrarte de mi vida.

- ¿Has dicho alguien muy especial?-preguntó Sirius sonriendo pícaramente.

Pero este terco corazón  
no te olvida, no te olvida  
aunque le busque un nuevo amor  
cada día, cada día.

- Sí, ya que más da, prefiero decirlo ya todo porque me está consumiendo desde el interior. Tal y como has escuchado eres una persona muy especial para mí, y a pesar de ser tan caprichoso, presuntuoso y arrogante, eres también dulce, sincero y cariñoso, y eso ha hecho que me enamore de ti, y que él sólo hecho de que pases por mi lado y me roces haga que se me aflojen las piernas y sienta deseos de tirarme a tu cuello y besarte- dijo Cath mientras Sirius se iba acercando más a ella, acortando la distancia que los separaba hasta parar a tan sólo unos pocos milímetros.

Porque este terco corazón  
se ha empeñado, se ha empeñado  
vivir tan solo para ti  
aunque tú no le hagas caso.

- Y si tantas ganas tienes de besarm…- no había acabado de hablar cuando Cath ya había roto la corta distancia que los separaba para besarlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_En ese preciso instante en la habitación de Remus… (Para esta parte no hacen falta palabras, ya que las miradas y caricias lo dicen todo, pero como sólo nos lo podemos imaginar, voy a relatar todo lo que pasa desde que ella entra en su habitación)_

Él se encuentra sentado en la cama cuando ella aparece tras la puerta con esos ojos azules que tanto le cautivan y con su pelo moreno que vuela libre como el ángel que ella es. Con tan sólo una mirada ella sabe que debe dirigirse hacia dónde su chico la espera con ternura. Una vez juntos él acaricia su suave piel mientras ella le quita ese mechón rebelde que siempre cae sobre su cara. A él no le hace falta saber por palabras que ella se ha enamorado de él, porque sus tímidos ojos se lo revelan todo, por eso sabe que los besos que él le está dando por su bello rostro la hacen estremecer y eso le gusta y es por eso que hasta que no la deja ansiosa por ese beso que ella tanto espera, no se lo da, pero cuando llega el momento sus cuerpos parecen uno, porque es entonces cuando ambos se sienten compenetrados.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A la mañana siguiente las tres chicas despiertan junto a sus chicos.

Lily amanece rodeada por los brazos de su amado James, esos brazos que siempre quiso tener y que nunca se atrevió a reclamar. Es entonces cuando James despierta y besa a su pelirroja en la frente, para luego acariciarla y saber que ese momento jamás lo olvidarían, porque sería el momento en que sus corazones se volvían uno solo.

Cath despierta frente a unos ojos marrones que la hipnotizan, y que le han hecho pasar la mejor noche de su vida, repleta de besos y caricias.

Mina sabe que esa noche será la primera de tantas otras en las que las palabras sobran y en las que solo las acciones serán lo principal.

Este verano jamás será olvidado por nuestras parejas ya que será el comienzo de quien sabe qué futuro.


End file.
